Tú te vas
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: No podía decir que había "roto" con Brady, porque no era lo que había hecho. Era más que eso. Había quebrado con él. Porque sabía muy bien, que acababa de quebrar a su mejor amigo. Colin/Brady. Reto "Palabras para el recuerdo" del foro LOL: Quebrar.


Disclaimer_. Todo es de esa, que se hace llamar Meyer_.

Claim. _Colin/Brady_

Advertencias. _Slash._

Agregado. _Va respondiendo al reto "Palabras para el recuerdo", del foro LOL. _

Palabra Clave. **Quebrar**.

* * *

**Tú te vas**

Colin es para Brady como ese hermano que jamás tuvo. Brady es para Colin la persona con la cual siempre puede contar. Colin es para Brady es primer amigo que hizo. Brady es para Colin su mejor amigo. Y ambos son para ambos. Porque más allá de ese sentimiento de amistad y camaradería existe un _algo_ que ninguno de los dos consigue entender. Puede ser ese cosquilleo que pasa por la piel de Colin cuando Brady lo molesta al despeinarlo o lo empuja hacia algún lugar en específico colocando de forma estratégica sus calientes manos en el centro de su espalda. Quizás sea esa sonrisa de picardía y deseo que se forma en los labios de Brady cuando ve llegar a Colin y sabe que se la pasaran jodiendo por la reserva toda la tarde.

Incluso podría ser esa felicidad oculta que se instala en el fondo de ambos cuando deben hacer rondas juntos. Cuando entran en fase e incluso en forma lupina corren uno a uno, sin dejar de bromear o reír.

Van como en paquete, no andan uno sin el otro. Colin y Brady; al nombrar a uno, automáticamente se debe relacionar con el otro.

—Lárgate, Colin.

Una mueca se instala en el rostro de este al oír la contestación que le da su mejor amigo al verlo llegar a su lado. Suelta un suspiro bajo. Cuanto le gustaría entonces que aquellas tardes lluviosas de quedarse tirados en el sillón de su casa viendo algún programa regresaran. Como le gustaría que de nuevo solo fueran ellos dos. Como desearía que nada hubiera cambiado tanto y de forma tan radical los últimos dos días.

—Brady…

—Lárgate.

En qué punto aquella amistad se había vuelto una especie de aventura, que incluía revolcones por el suelo enlodado del bosque o caricias rudas tras salir de fase aún, era un misterio para ambos. Solo había sucedido, y habían acordado no detenerlo. Ambos parecían llevarlo bien, incluso les agradaba. Al ser amigos podrían compartir todo…desde ver un partido de futbol en casa de alguno de ellos o romperse los labios mutuamente en un apresurado beso.

—Escúchame, con un demonio —Colin se acerca al que aún cree su mejor amigo, intentando hacerlo razonar—. Yo no pedí esto.

—No, seguro que no —responde el otro, con notable sarcasmo dañino.

Brady maldice el momento en que ambos se convirtieron en protectores. Hacía dos días le parecía, como siempre, una de las mejores cosas de la vida. Pero ahora…_ahora_ detestaba con todo su ser lo que ser lobos atraía.

_Imprimación_.

— ¡¿Alguna vez escuchaste alguna de las leyendas cuando no las contaban? ¡Nadie lo pide, solo sucede!

—Sí que lo sé. Ahora serás otro más de esos maricones que siguen a su impronta con mirada de retrasado —comenta Brady a su vez, con desazón—. Que gusto te debe estar dando.

Colin bufa, temblando levemente. No logra comprender, simplemente se niega de forma terca.

— ¿Crees que pedí imprimarme de _Lindsay_? Pues no. Pero pasó. Y si sucedió debe ser porque somos el uno para el otro y…

— ¡Y ahora serás muy feliz lleno tras el culo de esa _perra_! —lo mira con odio, lo mira con rencor. La estúpida impronta de Colin causaría que aquel _algo_ que tenían se perdiera para siempre. Ya nunca sería lo mismo. Él la amaría sin ver más allá que la luz de sus ojos y olvidaría aquellas tardes de Abril donde fingían que nada pasaba mientras las manos masculinas recorrían lugar prohibidos. Colin se largaría con esa zorra, se largaría y nunca sería el mismo—. ¡Qué feliz me siento por ti, _hermano_!

Colin cierra la mandíbula, poniéndose tenso. No dejaría que se metiera con ella, así fuera Brady, no lo dejaría.

—Imbécil, _te voy a…_

— ¿¡Quieres golpearme? Anda, quiero ver que lo intentes —da un paso hacia él, dejando su rostro muy cerca—. Hazlo Colin, mándame a la mierda de un maldito golpe en medio del rostro.

Colin lo mira fijamente, aun temblando levemente. Finalmente solo abre la mano convertida en puño y suspira. No puede y ambos lo saben. No puede golpear a Brady. No podría hacerle más daño del que ahora cree estarle haciendo.

—No.

—Bien, entonces lárgate de una vez. Lárgate a ser otro perro faldero.

Colin se gira en sus talones y empieza a alejarse de Brady. Se siente mal, se siente extraño. Siente un revoltijo al saber que sus tardes ya no serán en casa de alguno de los dos si no en brazos de Lindsay. Porque ahora, al parecer, ya no eran amigos. Ya no existía aquel _algo_ que antes habían sentido. Ya no eran nada.

No podía decir que había "roto" con Brady, porque no era lo que había hecho. Era más que eso. Había quebrado con él. Porque sabía muy bien, que acababa de quebrar a su mejor amigo.


End file.
